Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device and a method of controlling therefor. More particularly, when a phone call is received from a specific counterpart, the present invention relates to a mobile device determining whether to receive the phone call in the middle of checking additional information related to a specific application by displaying a screen including an execution screen of the specific application on the top of a reception screen and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile device is utilized to perform various functions in our daily lives in conjunction with various applications. According to the related art, if a phone call is received from a specific counterpart, a contact history and the number of contacts between the specific counterpart and a user are provided as well as information on a location and weather at which the user is located.
In addition, according to the related art, if a user receives a phone call in the middle of executing an application, it is difficult for the user to execute the application and receive the phone call at the same time. Hence, the user temporarily stops the application, receives the phone call and executes the application again after the phone call is finished, which inconveniences the user.